Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some wireless networks, the frequency band allocated to a particular wireless service provider may operate adjacent to one or more frequency bands for other service providers or networks. Consequently, based on the amount of power being transmitted by the individual service provider at the wireless access nodes, noise may be generated in the adjacent frequency bands. This noise may limit the adjacent frequency bands from adequately supplying service to connected devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, gaming systems, and the like. To remedy the interference and noise generated from a first frequency band on other frequency bands, power may be limited in the transmission of signals from the access nodes associated with the first frequency band. However, although limiting the transmission power for wireless access nodes of a first frequency band may minimize the amount of noise and interference in other frequency bands, it is difficult to balance or dynamically modify the transmit power based on the requirements of devices communicatively coupled to the first frequency band.
Overview
The technology disclosed herein enhances the ability of a wireless service provider to dynamically modify transmit power based on Reference Signal Receive Power (RSRP) values for wireless communication devices. In one implementation, a method of operating a wireless access node to serve wireless communication devices includes transmitting first wireless signals to the wireless communication devices using a first transmit power. The method further provides identifying distances between the wireless access node and individual ones of the wireless communication devices, and identifying RSRP values for the individual wireless communication devices. The method also includes normalizing the RSRP values based on the distances for the individual wireless communication devices, identifying a target RSRP based on the normalized RSRP values, and determining a second transmit power based on the target RSRP. The method further provides transmitting second wireless signals to the wireless communication devices using the second transmit power to deliver the target RSRP at the wireless communication devices.